The Explorer and the Pirate
by lolteammate166
Summary: A 16 year old girl, Nina A. Acker, been travel around the world for 12 years. Nina got struck by the storm and she couldn't control her boat. After the storm, Nina woke up in a pirate ship and met a young man, Luffy. By then months by months, their relationship has gotten closer and closer. Luffy x Oc(Rated T for strong languages and violence)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will have bad grammar.

The sun shine brightly to my face. I shut my eye tightly and cover them with my arm. But since I'm wide awake, I sat up. It's been 12 years and I still remember my first, only friend. But... I don't want to remember that terrible past. I pull out my dagger and stare at it.

_'__It looks the same...' _I thought. I put it away and pull out a scroll-map and open it to see which would be my next stop. "Man... I've gone anywhere but... Neither Island. Shit! I forgot always forget that place." I mutter. I never wanted to go back to 'that certain place'. I decide find a town that's the closest.

-Later-

I was resting. Waiting to for the town to lived in. But I woke up by the sound of yelling and laughter. I got up and quickly dive into the water. _'Shoot! Why has it be the time with dealing those stupid pirates?!' _I thought. But I was hoping they'll never see my boat. Then I notice its large ship passing by from 4 feet away from me. _'__Saved...' _I thought. I swim back up and caught some fresh air. I swim toward the boat and got on clumsy.

I sat up looking at the map again. _'__Green Field Village__... I never been in that place.__' _I thought (A/N: I have no idea if we get to make up a land in One Piece oc stories... Nah). I scroll the map down and buried it in my jacket.

"I need a better boat." I mutter "Those with mainmast." I lied down on the wooden floor and stare at the blue sky. _'I'm tired...' _I thought _'I should take a nap.' _I cover my eyes away from the sun and fell asleep... more like napping.

-Time Skipped-

I was deeply asleep when I hear a term '_Who is she?'_.

I woke up and found myself surrounded by pirates. "She's cute." One of them commented. "Where am I?! Tell me!" I glared at the pirates. "Maria, I believed." A female voice said. The pirates move away as a female person come straight towards me. She asked,"Why are you sleeping in the middle of a ocean?"

"I was tired!" I snap.

"And you fell asleep in a small boat while at the middle of the sea?" She begin to laugh as the other pirates start laughing with her too. "Ha! It so funny I'm not even laughing." I said. "Oh really?" She question "Do you really want to get yourself killed?"

"Yeah... It's called _'life'_."

She glare at me then she pull out a sword and point it at me. "This mean we'll battle today!" She said.

I sigh. _'Dealing with stupid pirates again...' _I thought. I pull out my dagger and do a swordsman position. The female captain so-named 'Maria' burst out laughing as the other crew member did too. "What! A knife?! You're so useless..." She made a grin like a Cheshire cat.

Suddenly, she start to charge at me with her sword. "You're dead." She told me.

But... I soon manage to outsmart her. I use my dagger to block the blade and I made a kick to the side. "Oh _really_?" I said "If I win, you have to give a better for me! If I lose... you can take all of my life." I said. She grin and made her attack straight to my torso. I flinch. "Good! Now all I gotta do is to kill you!" Maria said. She grab out a gun and held it up to me. "Say your last prayer..." She said. I could hear all the crew members cheering on her. I kick the gun off her hand and took it. I held it up to her and said,"How about your 'last word'? Surrender or not? If you surrender, I let you live for your rest of your life. If not... you and your crew members will be killed by me!" She stood there for a while then she said,"Oi! Give her a boat!" "What?!" All of them said. "I SAID GIVE HER A BOAT!" Maria yelled at them as they did of what she order them to do.

-Later-

I threw my bag in my new boat as Maria asked,"How are you able to survive with food or thirst?" "Towns." I respond. I unroll the flags as the boat slowly move away from the ship. I look at the sky and it was late afternoon. "Better hurried to the next time, I'm tired." I mutter.

Then a terrible storm struck me at late night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a terrible storm last night.

I was having difficult times controlling the boat. I adjust the leach and trying to balance the boat but too many waters coming in, flooding the boat. I tried to find a way to get rid of them but suddenly a huge, strong wave toward to my direction. It flip over my boat and I fell into the ocean.

My boat broke into piece and I was able to rise myself up from being drown. I catch some air and found a plank from the damage boat. I grab it and held onto it. I was exhaustion that I couldn't move a single step but holding onto a plank. So I fell asleep, waiting for the storm to calm down.

-Next Day-

I woke up in a half dark and half bright room. I was _sooooo_ tired to notice anything different until I finally notice that I didn't feel any waves. I sat up and look where I was. _'W-where am I?!'_ I thought. I was at the ocean surely but... what am I doing here⁉ (A\N: I wrote my story on my smartphone.)

"Ah, you're awake." A female voice said. I jerk and stuttered,"W-w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?!" She looked at me as if I'm crazy. "I'm Nami." She replied sounding so calm "'Kay... I'm Princess Adri- I MEAN! Nina A. Acker." I was about to tell my true identity to some random girl I just met.

"Is it just 'you' or there's 'others'?" I question very concerned. "There's others." Nami answered. "Ooohh! She's cute!" A male voice scream. "Hey Luffy! Give us some company." Nami told a male person with a straw hat with a scar underneath his left eye.

"W-Who's he?!" I stuttered again. "Hm? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, who going to become the Pirate King." 'Wait... that means... I'm on a pirate ship?!' I thought,_ 'Okay... try to play dumb and they'll let me go.'_ "P-Pirate King?" I asked Luffy. He nodded. "I'm going to Grand Line to find One Piece." "Grand Line?! That's where I'm going also!" I said l.

"Really?!"

"Nah. I was lying."

Luffy made a pout expression."I'm only just joking." I said "I'm just being sarcastic." "Sar-what?" Luffy asked "Nevermind." I said "I'm going Grand Line." "For what reason?" Nami asked "To complete my... childhood friend's dream. And his request." I answered.

_-Flashback-_

_I stare at my friend walking up the execution stage. He, and yes my friend's a boy, was thrown down in front of the citizens. He face at me and smile. Any last word?" The guard asked "Hey... do me a favor? Visit Grand Line for me and describe everything how it looks... good bye, Adr-"_

_Before he could say my name, they chopped off his head... in front of everyone even me. I widen my eye. I was shock seeing his death. But one question I really wanted to ask him... How am I suppose to go to Grand Line, the most dangerous island? And... It still carried onto me._

_-Flashback end-_

I clutch my hand still thinking about his death. I try to forget about it it won't let go. "Hey Nina... will you join my crew?" Luffy asked "N-no! Why should I? I got my own journey to go. I said "Does this ship got a boat I could use? I'm leaving. Thanks for saving me. "Hey Usopp! Zoro! We got a new member!" I heard the boy called. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! OR ARE YOU JUST A RETARD?!" I snapped angrily. "You should be lucky we saved you. You'll catch a cold, you know? Nami inform me "And also how are you to survive without food or thirst?" "There's a magical word called _'town'_ and _'hunting_'." I said "Happy? Yes? Okay." Nami look at me as if I'm very strange. But hey, I don't even care.

-Time Skipped-

I decided to come with Luffy to Grand Line. We're going there, right? So that should answer you. A/N: Yeah... my oc can be very rude at some point. Oh and also, sorry for making you all wait! .

I was very busy all weekend and, truthfully, I was very lazy doing a chapter but I'll do the next chapter fast next time or so!


	3. Chapter 3

-No one's POV-

A 17-year old girl writing in her journal, exciting to visit the ocean's on-going restaurant, Baratie. She smile to herself and thought,_'We're going there again as usual~! Even a friend a mine... a childhood friend of mine...'_ She stare at her hand that was the pen. Her smile fainted a little and mutter,"I wish I could tell my confession to him but... I'm afraid he'll rejected... he likes to flirt with other girls like me but... who knows!"

"Ellie-sama!" An elderly man called "You're father wants to talk with you!" "Mhm!" She replied. The girl ran out of her study room after she close her journal book.

(JK! It's just introduced of my second oc.).

-Nina's POV-

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked "Hm? We're doing cannon practice." Luffy answer "Wanna try?" Usopp asked. I shook my head and respond,"Why would I do such a childish things like that?" So I walk off._ 'I hope they don't cause trouble with this...'_ I thought.

-Later-

Luffy and Usopp really did cause trouble. There were two people at the rock where Usopp hit with the cannon. Luffy and Usopp were apologizing for almost killing them both. So Nami order them to get lime to cure the other guy who got the illness. Nami was explaining about the sickness the other man got. I wasn't paying attention to Nami but I watching Luffy and Usopp squeezing the lime juice to the man's mouth then ending up stuffing him with the lime, in which somewhat he cover quickly."Pardon us for not introducing ourselves." Both men said. "My name's Johnny." The one with sunglasses said "And I'm Yosaku." The other man with a short said "We are pirate hunters!" The both said at the same time "Zoro-aniki used to be one of us too. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Zoro came up to them like their little united. They shook hands like the other guy 'Yosaku'... He got sick again. _'That fast...?'_ I thought.

-Time Skipped-

We were all at the dining room or the kitchen, just sitting around as Nami was writing something in the book. "Let this be a lesson for us." Nami said "Yeah." Zoro agreed "These kind of things can happen on a long trip." "Especially since we don't have much room for food on this ship." Usopp added "Speaking of which, we should get somebody who'd know about this dietary business." Nami said "I guess you're right Nami." I agreed.

"I got it! We need a sea cook! Let's go look for a sea cook!" Luffy stated "Hey! That's a good idea, Luffy." I said "I get it! Then, we'd have all sorts of delicious food to eat!" Usopp exclaim "EX-ACT-LY!" Luffy respond.

"If you're looking for such a cook, I know where you could go." Johnny advised. "Yeah, that's the spirit! So, where would that be?" Luffy said cheerfully. "But, it's pretty close to the Grand Line, and the man that Aniki's been hunting for, Hawk-Eye is round there too." He warned us _'Hawk-Eye?' _I thought. "Its direction is... North- northeast!" He point to north as everyone but me grin. I just have normal face that's all.

-Next Day-

We were heading to northeastern where Johnny shown us.

"Our destination is... The Floating Restaurant... Baratie!" Johnny said. Luffy, Usopp, and Nami were surprise and me and Zoro weren't. I just think it's a fish. "Watcha guys think, guys?" He asked "Amazing, I guess." I lied _'It's a fish... why a fish?'_ What I truly think.

"Oh, that's a humungous fish!" Luffy exclaim.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"It really is!"

"Amazing!"

I smile a little at those three having fun but then I heard a loud sound. I look at my right and saw a marine ship. _'WHAT?!' _I thought _'What the marine ship is here for?' _

"I never seen your pirate mark before." A person comment in the marine ship "I'm the Marine Lieutenant, Iron Fist Fullbody!"

"Wow... I'm _sooo _surprise." I mutter _'What the hell is he's here for? Attack us? Going to Baratie? God fuck it!' _I thought then suddenly a cannon ball came straight towards our direction.

But what amaze me was I thought Luffy was going sacrifice himself but his whole body stretch and he made the cannon ball hit to the roof of Baratie.

_'Idiot...' _I thought.

-Ellie's third POV-

Ellie close her journal and stretch. She muttered ,"I'll try my best to make my confession next time! Or so!" Then she look at her hand and smile. _'This feels always make me remind me of him...' _Ellie thought.

-Flashback-

_"All Blue? In Grand Line?__" Ellie asked. "Of course." The young man answer "Maybe I could take you there too." As he reach for her hand and smooth it._

_Ellie blush and stuttered,"B-but-" __Her replied was cut by a group of chief_ _who was yelling at the young man to get back his work instead of flirting Ellie._ _The young man got angry and yell back, removing his hand on top of Ellie's hand._

_Ellie giggled between the chief and her childhood who grew up very handsome._

-Flashback End-

Ellie smile. Keeping her hand so close and gently to her chest, thinking that time during two months ago. "Ellie-sama! Your mother wants to speak with you!" She heard her name "Yes!" Ellie called as she got up and left.

-Nina's POV-

I yawn and face at the hole Luffy cause. _'Unbelievable_._' _I thought _'Did Luffy has eaten a Devil Fruit? Now duh he ate it! But when?' _

I kept on thinking about it but decided to give up about that. Zoro and Usopp were rowing the boat closer to the restaurant, Baratie. As for me and Nami did nothing. It's like boys has to do all the work and girls could just relax but hey I could led them a hand.

-Few minute later-

We finally made it. I was about to tell Usopp I could do this for him but then I got interrupt by the noise inside of Baratie. It caught our attention. _'What's going on in there?' _I thought. We got out of the boat and Zoro gently push the door open. All four of us saw the ruckus.

_'What the hell is happening?' _I thought.

-Ellie's third POV-

"Okay... bye." Ellie hung up the Den Den Mushi and sigh. "Han." She called "Y-yes! Ellie-sama?" The elder man stuttered "We have to turn go someplace else. Mama need me." Ellie order "I'll promise myself I'll make this quick!" "Of course, Ellie-sama." Han replied as he walk off.

Ellie smile. "I'll help, Han!" As she left the room.

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! Everyone! Hope you get present from Santa! (or your love one).


End file.
